Many businesses use groups of service representatives for communicating with clients who initiate communications with the business, such as by telephone calls. To most efficiently use the time and skills of each service representative, the service representatives may be organized into groups based on a skill set. For example, the groupings may be based on the representative's ability to handle client issues such as the opening of new accounts, billing issues and customer service issues on existing accounts.
Typically, if a client calls such a business, voice prompt menu choices enable the calling client to identify the issue for which the client requires service and the client is then queued for a service agent capable of handling the identified issue. As such, it is expected that clients who identify the purpose of their call as a “billing issue” will be queued for, and connected to, a service representative with the ability to handle billing issues. Similarly, it is expected that clients who identify the purpose of their call as a “customer service issue” will be queued for, and connected to, a service representative with the ability to handle customer service issues.
There are problems with existing communications systems, such as contact centers, including the following two problems. First, the voice prompt menus that are used to channel callers to the queue for the appropriate group of service agents are exacerbating to a client at best. It takes significant time to navigate the layered menus of voice prompts.
Second, waiting on-hold while the telephone connection is maintained in queue for connection to a service agent is also exacerbating to a client at best.
In an effort to reduce customer exacerbation caused by having to maintain a connection while on-hold in queue, secondary queue systems have been developed. A typical secondary queue system obtains a telephone number at which the calling client can be reached when a service representative is available (i.e., a call back number). The client disconnects, and then, at the proper time, a call back system establishes a connection to the client utilizing the call back number and couples the client to an available representative without waiting on-hold in queue. One exemplary system is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,563,921 to Williams et al. which is commonly assigned with the present application.
While such a system may make the experience of waiting for a connection to a service representative slightly less exacerbating, it does not address the inconvenience of having to navigate an irritatingly slow and usually complicated voice prompt menu to enter the queue.